Une nouvelle famille, la reconstruction du clan
by Audrey21041991
Summary: La paix est revenue dans le village caché de la feuille portant le nom de Konoha grâce à Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke. Ce dernier, après avoir découvert toute la vérité concernant son passé, la destruction de son clan, est de retour au village. Cependant, pour pouvoir rester en liberté, il doit trouver une femme qui acceptera de l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec lui.
1. Prologue

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Bienvenue sur mon histoire qui, comme la précédente, mettra principalement en scène mon couple favori, soit Sasuke et Sakura. Ce chapitre qui va suivre fait office de prologue alors ne vous étonnez pas de la longueur qui sera courte par rapport aux prochains, rassurez-vous. Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin._

_Les grandes portes de la ville s'ouvrirent sur les valeureux soldats qui venaient de mettre fin à la guerre. A leur tête se trouvait le héros du village, soit Uzumaki Naruto, ce garçon de dix-sept ans fou de ramens, avec une tête blonde et des moustaches sur les joues, proclamant à chaque coin de rue vouloir devenir le futur Hokage. Juste derrière lui, trois personnes chères à son cœur, soit respectivement Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura et enfin Uchiha Sasuke. Le premier, son professeur à la chevelure grisonnante, adepte des livres érotiques écrits par le défunt mentor du renard à neuf queues, Jiraya. La deuxième, cette fille à la crinière rose qu'il aimait éperdument depuis son enfance, une ninja spécialisée dans le domaine médical. Et le troisième, ce ténébreux aux cheveux noirs de jais, son meilleur ami qui avait enfin les idées claires depuis les révélations sur son passé, son frère aîné Uchiha Itachi, de la disparition de tout son clan… _

_Ils marchaient en silence mais avec la tête haute, certains pensant aux nombreuses pertes qu'ils avaient subies, d'autres à leur famille qu'ils désiraient revoir le plus rapidement possibles et le reste à diverses choses sans grande importance. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé quelques maisons, Naruto se retourna vers ses comparses, un énorme sourire aux lèvres malgré la fatigue des précédents combats. _

_« _Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke ! Dit-il en regardant le concerné. Pour fêter notre victoire et ton retour, je vous invite chez Ichiraku ! Continua-t-il en lançant un regard aux deux autres._

__D'accord, accepta Kakashi. Mais je ne reste pas longtemps, je suis pressé de lire un bouquin tout en étant allongé dans mon lit douillet ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant à travers son masque._

__Bon… Pour une fois, je vais accepter, souffla Sakura en se massant le front, victime d'un mal de tête épouvantable. Mais avant il me faut une aspirine, je n'en peux plus, gémit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de l'objet._

__Nh, se contenta de marmonner Sasuke en regardant la jeune femme se débattre avec son sac. »_

_Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en face l'un de l'autre, le brun avait été surpris par l'attitude froide de la jeune femme à son égard mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il l'avait abandonnée sur un banc après qu'elle lui ait avoué ses sentiments les plus profonds, son amour inconditionnel pour lui. _

_Il soupira longuement, attirant l'attention de son meilleur ami qui se retourna vivement vers lui, un sourcil levé et un regard interrogateur._

_« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Teme ? S'enquit ce dernier. _

__Rien, lâcha le susnommé dans un autre soupir. »_

_Naruto ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, sa seule pensée étant de manger. Il prit la tête et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le petit restaurant. Ils s'assirent à table et commandèrent chacun un bol de nouilles, sauf le blond qui n'en avait pas assez. La Haruno prit son médicament et entama une discussion avec leur professeur._

_Une vingtaine de minutes passa et Chizune, la seconde du cinquième Hokage, Tsunade, arriva quelque peu essoufflée. _

_« _Chizune-Chan ! S'exclama le renard. Mamie Tsunade a un problème ? _

__Non, répondit l'interpellée, elle veut seulement voir Sasuke dans son bureau, sur le champ._

__Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'elle a l'intention de le jeter en prison ?_

__Je n'en sais rien, Naruto. Elle m'a juste demandée de le lui ramener immédiatement et… Seul, l'informa la brunette._

__Nh… D'accord, laisse-moi juste terminer mon repas, déclara-t-il en terminant sa soupe. C'est bon, allons-y. »_

_Sasuke et Chizune partirent en direction des quartiers de Tsunade. Cette dernière attendait patiemment dans son bureau, anxieuse à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à l'Uchiha. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit son bras droit, suivi du ténébreux. _

_« _Bonsoir Hokage-Sama, vous vouliez me voir ? Questionna-t-il en connaissant bien effectivement la réponse. _

__Oui, assieds-toi s'il te plait, l'invita-t-elle à faire en se raclant la gorge, c'est assez délicat…_

__Que voulez-vous dire ? S'enquit le garçon. Je vais être emmené en prison, c'est ça ? _

__Oui, enfin… Pas tout à fait. Tu resteras libre à condition que… Tu songes à te marier et à reconstruire ton clan. »_

_THE END_

_Voilà, ce chapitre d'introduction est terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment Sasuke va-t-il réagir ? Quelle sera la réaction de ses amis ? Vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain opus. Jusque-là, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt ! _

_P.S : Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire toutes les fanfictions concernant Naruto alors, en cas de ressemblance, veuillez me le faire savoir, s'il vous plait ! Merci d'avance et à la prochaine ! _


	2. Réactions en chaîne

_Chères lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Veuillez m'excuser, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier ce premier chapitre. Merci pour tous ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews en plus de lire mon histoire. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre intitulé « réactions en chaîne ». Bonne lecture !_

Tsunade observa son vis-à-vis qui demeurait silencieux depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle appréhendait beaucoup sa réaction, sachant que le jeune homme avait toujours été impulsif. Elle retînt sa respiration lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de ses lèvres fines tout en fermant les paupières, pour les rouvrir deux secondes après. Il s'approcha du bureau et appuya ses mains dessus, fixant de ses prunelles sombres la belle quinquénaire blonde.

« C'est une blague ? Demanda Sasuke en se penchant vers elle. Pourquoi devrais-je accéder à une demande aussi absurde ? En quoi ma liberté peut être négociée sur ce genre de condition ?

_Cette proposition ne vient pas de moi mais du conseil des Kages, précisa-t-elle en se calant plus confortablement dans son siège, ils disent que la raison pour laquelle tu as créé des problèmes est la disparition de ton clan.

_Je voulais détruire Konoha parce que je pensais que c'était les haut gradés qui avaient donné l'ordre de décimer ma famille entière, osant même le demander à mon propre frère aîné !

_Ecoute… Ton cœur était envahi par la haine et au plus profond de toi, ce doit être toujours le cas mais justement, pourquoi ne pas remplacer ce sentiment par son contraire, l'amour ?

_Vous racontez des conneries ! J'ai toujours été un solitaire et cela ne changera jamais, vous m'entendez ? Et je ne peux pas épouser une femme et la traiter comme telle alors que je ne l'aimerai pas.

_Tu vois… En parlant ainsi, tu montres tout le respect que tu as pour les femmes, c'est un bon point de départ. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas en parler avec Sakura ? »

A l'entente de ce prénom, le ténébreux sursauta, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il retira une main de l'office et se mit à serrer le poing, soudainement furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je lui propose de se marier avec moi ? Bondit-il, hors de lui.

_Non mais vous pouvez en discuter, elle trouvera peut-être une solution, après tout elle est restée ton ami, répondit le Hokage en esquissant un sourire en coin.

_Quand dois-je donner ma réponse ?

_En fin de semaine, au plus tard. »

Il soupira à nouveau avant de la saluer et de sortir de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation mais il n'avait pas le choix, son envie de rester dans cette ville était définitivement très grande pour repartir comme un voleur.

Plus tard, il se retrouva devant le restaurant « Ichiraku » et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Naruto était encore là, affalé sur la table, près de la dizaine de bols de ramens vides. Il s'installa de l'autre côté et commanda du saké, attirant ainsi l'attention du blondinet.

« Teme ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'enquit ce dernier. Alors ? De quoi vous avez parlé avec la vieille ?

_...

_Ohé ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

_L-Le conseil des vieux à décider que je pouvais rester libre à condition que je me trouve une épouse... »

La réaction du renard à neuf queues ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva de son tabouret, le faisant même tomber et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« _M-Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule comme décision ! Et puis qui voudrait se marier avec toi ? Ricana-t-il.

_Beaucoup de filles, lâcha le brun avec lassitude, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

_Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties ! Je souhaite devenir un grand ninja, pas un mari au foyer !

_Tu peux faire les deux tu sais, intervînt une voix familière, en plus tu n'aurais pas de difficulté, j'en suis convaincue.

_Ino ? S'exclama le fils du Yondaime Hokage. T'es pas avec Sakura-Chan ?

_Non, elle a décidé de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer un peu. Alors, que se passe-t-il, Sasuke-Kun ?

_Rien, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

_Il doit se trouver une épouse pour ne pas aller en prison ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

_P*tain Naruto, tu peux pas la fermer ?!

_Kyaaa ! Et tu as une petite idée de qui tu vas choisir ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'engager ! »

Malgré ces paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui dirait la rose à ce propos. Il se leva doucement, déposa son argent sur le comptoir et sortit du bâtiment, sans adresser un « au revoir » à ses compagnons. Distraitement, il se dirigea vers les appartements de la Haruno.

Celle-ci était paisiblement allongée sur son lit, lisant un rapport de l'hôpital à propos des nombreux blessés qui avaient été transférés là-bas. Elle clignait davantage des yeux mais lorsqu'elle allait enfin s'endormir, la sonnette retentit. Elle lâcha un long soupir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« _S-Sasuke ? Prononça-t-elle, surprise. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Elle se décala pour le laisser passer et il la remercia alors qu'elle refermait le panneau de bois. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé du salon après que la belle fleur de cerisier lui ait demandé s'il voulait boire quelque chose et qu'il avait refusé poliment.

« _Je suis venu pour parler de ce dont voulait me parler Tsunade-Sama, débuta le ténébreux, d'après la décision du conseil des cinq Kages, je dois me trouver une femme et reconstruire mon clan.

_Huh ? Ahahah… ! Toi qui a toutes les filles à tes pieds, ça va pas être facile pour toi d'en choisir une sans faire de jalouses ! Pauvre Sasuke, dit-elle en continuant de rire.

_Ce n'est pas drôle, Sakura ! Bon… Je vais être franc, je n'ai pas envie d'accéder à cette demande mais c'est nécessaire pour ma liberté alors… »

La susnommée avait un sentiment bizarre et ses joues se colorèrent de rose, ce qui s'assortissait drôlement bien avec sa chevelure.

« _Sakura… Epouse-moi… Finit par lâcher Sasuke. »

THE END

_ Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Sakura va-t-elle accepter ? A-t-elle encore des sentiments pour le ténébreux ? Quelle sera la réaction de Naruto qui aime la rose depuis des années ? Réponses prochainement, jusque-là… Portez-vous bien et laisse une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. _

_ A bientôt ! _


End file.
